The Shield's Revenge
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: The Big Show knocks out The Leader Of The Shield and Roman Reign's girlfriend which leads to The Shield getting revenge. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**another story **

**Disclaimer:I do not own the WWE or The Shield **

**I Believe In The Shield **

* * *

Jessica was setting up for the black hole slam when she heard the roar of the crowd. She looks up into the stands and sees The Big Show running down the steps. Jessica looks over at her boyfriend Roman Reigns showing fears in her eyes. Roman tries sliding in the ring to save her but gets stopped by Daniel Bryan. Big Show climbs into the ring Jessica backs up towards the ropes she looks around every member of The Shield are unconscious shes all alone

Big Show laughs "you're all alone! No one cane save you!"

Jessica tries getting out the ring Show grabs her by the hair shes screams. Roman slowly comes too hearing Jessica's screams he tries getting up. Jessica tries kicking Show in the family jewels but he grabs her feet and knocks her out the crowd cheers. Roman gets up seeing Jessica unconscious on the mat and Big Show towering over her anger sparks up inside him. Seth and Dean finally get up and see what happened in the ring. Roman looks at them giving them the signal

Jessica lays there unconscious. The boys slide in the ring going after Show but he escapes. Dean stands on the second rope glaring.

Roman stands beside a unconscious Jessica glaring at Show

he kneels down "baby can you hear me?"

she groans grabbing her head. The trainer comes into the ring

"baby the trainer is in the ring" he says

Seth walks up "she okay?"

"she might have a concussion" he says

Stephanie and Hunter walk out. Jessica opens her eyes

"hey there blue eyes" he says

"bright light" she says

"here baby look me don't look at the light" he says

"lets take her back" Trainer says

Roman nods helping her up. She groans

"I got her" Roman says

he rolls out of the ring and picks Jessica up and takes her to the trainers room backstage. Once Jessica is in the trainers room the boys stand outside talking to Stephanie and Hunter outside

"Show will pay for this" Dean says

Brad Maddox walks up

"excuse me but um Big Show is refusing to leave the arena" he says

Seth smirks evilly "maybe we could give a little bit of revenge"

Stephanie looks at them "Dean Seth come with us. Roman stay here with Jessica"

"yes mam" he says

Roman walks into the trainers room. Jessica looks over and smiles

"hey how you feeling?" he says

"I got a terrible headache" she says

the trainer looks up "she has a slight concussion"

"nothing a good nights sleep can't fix" he says

"yea but I have to change" she says

"I'll help you change" he says

"oh of course you would" she says

he smirks "can she leave

"yea" trainer says

Roman helps her up and takes her to the locker room. Jessica hears yelling

"what is that?" she asks

"don't worry about it" he says

"okay" she says

Roman walks into the locker room. Jessica sits on the couch. Roman grabs her bag

"what you gonna do about Show?" she asks

"you'll see next week" he says unzipping her bag

Jessica unzips her vest and lays it on the couch beside her. Roman stares at her chest

"eyes up Mr Reigns" she says

he smirks and hands the bag to her

"thank you" she says

"you're welcome" he says

Dean and Seth walk in

"hey you alright?" Seth asks

"yea I have a slight concussion" she says

"don't worry we'll get revenge on Big Show" Dean says

"you better cause he caused me to get a concussion" she says

Dean smirks thinking about plan. The next Monday Jessica gets cleared to wrestle

"okay Jessica you're medically cleared to wrestle" trainter says

"thanks doc" she says

"you're welcome" he says

she slides off the table and grabs her jacket and walks to The Shield's locker room

"what he say?" Roman asks

"I'm medically cleared" she says

"good" he says

she sits beside him "do you have a plan on how you're going to get revenge on The Big Show tonight"

"yea we just have to tell Hunter and Stephanie what it is" he says

"you can tell me" she says

"I was planning too" he says

she smiles "what is it?"

Roman tells her the plan on how getting revenge on The Big Show

"I love it. Big Show will pay" she says

"nobody ever puts their hands on you and gets away with it" he says

she kisses him. Dean and Seth walk in

"really guys? making out in the locker room?" Dean asks

"all she did was kiss me we weren't making out" Roman says

"I know you two" he says

Jessica throws a pillow at Dean he ducks making the pillow hit Seth in the face

"ow!" he says

"alright quit throwing things we have to figure out how were gonna get revenge on Show" Roman says

"we already have plan" Seth says

"yes but we need to figure out how were gonna do the plan though" he says

"first we have to tell Stephanie and Hunter" Dean says

"yea but first lets get ready for the show" he says

they grabs their bags. Jessica changes her shirt and puts her vest on and pulls her hair into a tight pony tale. She takes her shoes off and change her pants and puts her boots on. She unzips her bag and grabe her Divas title. She looks up and sees Roman pulling his hair back. Roman looks over at her an smiles

"are you two ready yet?" Dean asks

"yes" she says

"come on Stephnaie and Hunter are here" he says

Roman grabs her hand and walks out. They walk into Hunter and Stephanie's office. Stephanie looks up from her phone

"oh hey guys what can I do for you?" she asks

"we have plan for getting revenge on Show" he says

Stephanie smiles "what is it?"

they tell her the plan.

Stephanie smirks "I love it"

"how are we gonna do it?" Dean asks

"I'll call Show to come to the arena and I'll call him out to the ring" she says

"then what?" he asks

"you'll find out" she says

* * *

**oh boy Stephanie's up too something**

**R&R let me know if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**well here is part 2 of The Shield's Revenge**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the WWE or The Sh****ield **

**I love Seth Rollins **

* * *

The Shield's Revenge

Chapter 2:

Jessica sits talking to Stephanie listing to her plan

"okay I love your plan but how about we add a little more to it" she says

"okay like what?" she asks

"I call out the Big Show and tell him the consequences of his actions and then you slide into the ring and give him a low blow and then the other guys come into the ring and beat him down and give him the triple power bomb" she says

"good" she says

Stephanie's phone ring, Jessica tells her she'll see her later and walks out

"what she say?" Dean asks

"can I come out the door first?" she asks

Dean backs up "sorry"

Jessica walks out "okay she said she'll call out the Big Show and tell him about the consequences of his actions then I slide in the ring and give him a low blow and then you guys come into the ring and beat him down and give him a triple power bomb"

Stephanie walks out "and I'll give you a little signal as to when you should come into the ring. Be sure to be hiding in the crowd"

they all nod, Jessica and Roman walk to catering

* * *

At the beginning of the show Stephanie walks out

"I would like The Big Show to come out here please" she says

The Big Show walks out, Stephanie looks into the crowd seeing Roman and Jessica walk down the steps. Show gets in the ring and grabs a mic

"Show last week you knocked out The Leader Of The Shield and The Face Of The Divas Division and The Divas Champion Jessica Hardy" she says

"I'm glad I did" Show says

Jessica looks at Roman who's glaring, Jessica grabs his hand

"calm down" she says

Roman calms down and the sound of Jessica's voice, he leans over and softly kisses her. Stephanie gives the signal for Jessica to come down, Jessica walks down the stairs and jumps over the barricade

"well there's The Leader Of The Shield Jessica Hardy" Michael says

Jessica slides in the ring and sneaks up behind Show and gives him a low blow

"oh Jessica just gave Big Show a low blow" he says

Show hunches over in pain, Jessica smirks evilly for the other members to come down.

Roman slides in the ring and hits Show "don't you ever put your hands on her again"

Dean and Seth slide into the ring and start beating up Show. Dean picks up Show Roman spears him, Jessica smirks leaning against the ropes. Roman gets up and walks over to her and kisses her

"man what a kiss" Michael says

"get him up" he says

Dean and Seth pick him up, Jessica walks over and grabs a mic. Roman does his signature roar, they hit the triple power bomb. Jessica gives the mic to Roman

"Show don't you ever put your hands on Jessica again" he says

he hands the mic to Seth

"and if you do you will pay for your actions" he says

he hands the mic to Dean

"nobody puts their hands on our leader and gets away with it" Dean says

Roman whispers to Jessica "swanton"

Jessica nods and gets on the top rope, Dean and Seth drag Show over to the ropes, Jessica hits the swanton

Roman helps her up "good job baby"

Jessica smiles and kisses him, he kisses back

"lets go" she says

they get out of the ring and go backstage. Big Show lays in the ring unconscious

* * *

**well there you go **

**R&R :) Believe In The Shield **


End file.
